The present invention relates to a concentrated ammonia aqueous solution tank used in an absorption diffusion type refrigerating equipment and, more particularly, to an improved concentrated ammonia aqueous solution tank with a capillary tissue placed therein for increasing additional absorption reaction.
Generally speaking, ammonia absorption type refrigerating circulation and ammonia compression type refrigerating circulation are different in their ways of accomplishing compression. In the absorption type refrigerating circulation, after low-pressure ammonia vapor is absorbed by water, a hydraulic pump is used to pump this aqueous solution to a high-pressure site. FIG. 1 shows the action flowchart of the ammonia absorption type refrigerating circulation, wherein after low-pressure ammonia vapor leaves an evaporator and then enters an absorber, it is absorbed by diluted ammonia aqueous solution therein. Because this process proceeds at a temperature slightly higher than ambient temperature, there must be heat transferred to the exterior.
The obtained concentrated ammonia aqueous solution is pumped via a heat exchanger to a generator kept at a high pressure and a high temperature. Thereby, through the help of the conducted-in heat of a high-temperature heat source in the generator, ammonia vapor will be evaporated from the concentrated ammonia aqueous solution, flow to a condenser to condense into liquid ammonia, and then enter the evaporator. Additionally, the diluted ammonia aqueous solution generated in the generator passes through the heat exchanger and then flows back to the absorber, hence accomplishing an absorption type refrigerating circulation.
Moreover, in the absorption type refrigerating circulation, the function of the absorber is to absorb the ammonia vapor flowing out from the evaporator by diluted ammonia aqueous solution to form concentrated ammonia aqueous solution for repetitive use. Because this process is a chemical absorption reaction, more time is required to achieve more complete absorption. A winding pipe is generally designed to provide a longer-time absorption reaction. However, because of the lengthy winding pipe, the absorber will have a substantial volume and weight. Therefore, the prior art has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to solve the above problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide a concentrated ammonia aqueous solution tank used in an absorption diffusion type refrigerating equipment. The present invention is characterized in that a capillary tissue is placed in the concentrated ammonia aqueous solution tank to increase the surface area of absorption reaction and effectively reduce the volume and weight of the original absorber simultaneously, hence increasing refrigerating speed and reducing refrigerating temperature.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: